Administration is responsible for the organizational support and fiscal oversight of all Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) activities based at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and its affiliated institutions. University Hospitals (UH) and Cleveland Clinic (CCF). As the center of operations for the Cancer Center, Administration is responsible for communicating regularly with members to disseminate opportunities for funding and scientific interactions, maintaining an integrated calendar of activities and providing a support service to implement retreats, meetings, and conferences, facilitating and managing multi-investigator grants, providing administrative support to the shared resources, and supporting post-doctoral training. A staff of 12 under the leadership of Anne Duli, MPA, Associate Director for Research Administration and Finance, directly manages over $15 million in annual cancer research support. Regular administrative meetings with UH and CCF administrators promote organizational integration for cancer research across the affiliated institutions. Topics for this group's meetings include flow of information across the consortium, developments and priorities for the Cancer Center, funding opportunities, grant oversight and reporting, clinical research topics, and improved processes for communication, funds transfer and reporting. Accomplishments for Administration include providing support for the reorganization and realignment of the scientific programs, for major initiatives such as strategic planning, developing a review process for tissue use, facilitating the applications for 7 new and renewal multidisciplinary projects, training grant renewals, over 10 applications for ARRA funding, and the successful recruitment of 8 new cancer research faculty, with 3 of them having primary appointments in the Cancer Center. Future plans include providing support for key scientific initiatives of the Cancer Center, the development of the Office of Cancer Health Disparities, partnering with the Clinical and Translational Research Collaborative to establish complementary resources, streamlining administrative inter-institutional transactions and strengthening internal management of financial information.